All That Glitters is Gold
by SugarHighHiei
Summary: Horo is captivated at work.. With no reason for life except to be bored. So, why is it that when the new green haired employee comes him.. He gets all fidgety(Oh. My. God! I suck at summaries) HoroxLyserg. Yes! Lyserg! Not Ren! Not Marco! HoroxLyserg!


Talent-less: Yeah.. So here I am with desperatly-needing-to-be-updated stories and I'm-going-to-rip-your-head-off-seriously-pissed reviews and what do I do? I make a complete new story!

Well.. Whatever. You got yourself into this mess. Don't get me wrong, I love Ren. I would never want anything bad to happen to Horo's little.... 'Friend.' But I love Lyserg too! xD

Warnings: Swearing. Shounen-ai (Homo, Gay, yada yada...). My crappy writing.

Enjoy!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Death. Work….. sucked. It was the source of all evil and Hell. That outfit: The black button down shirt half tucked, and the white tie which hung loosely around my neck, tied half-assed… Was the most embarrassing thing I think I've ever worn in my entire, 17 years of life. Across the chest pocket, the right one were, were the curved letters 'A E'.

Adam's Eats.

Who in their right mind would actually name a diner, "Adam's Eats?" To be honest: That's probably the reason no one eats here.

"Hey, Horo!"

I glanced around the room from the cashier, cupping my chin in my hands. It was empty. The chairs, rubber and red, stood bare on the black and white checkered floor, and the black zigzag patterns crawled up the white walls. The freakish elevator music stung in my ears as I watched the people pass in their merry way through the fog-stained windows.

"Hooooooro!"

What a boring day. Maybe I should amuse myself with retarded questions like; "Are we alone?", "What happens when we die?" or "What does 'PS' at the end of a letter mean?" Of course, I'd get no where. I'm probably the source of all insanity; my one thought containing food and how to obtain it. Maybe I'm—

"HORO!"

"WHAT!?" I snapped.

God! People are so annoying! I would've put that to words. I would've screamed it at the top of my lungs. I would've… if it wasn't my boss. Go figure.

He was a sort, plump man with high, rosy cheek bones and a salt-and-pepper mustache that curled on his upper lip. He usually wore a salmon colored suit, coffee stains dashing along the fabric, with one of those neck ties with the multi-colored stripes, and black slacks.

"Listen up, here."

My back was turned towards him, so I just rolled my eyes.

"A new employee…"

Blah, blah, blah. And I'm a stupid retard.. Who needs to sue my weight loss company… and the people who I got my oh-so-unnoticeable tope from…

"…So I would like you to help him out."

---What? Help somebody? B…. But that would actually require work!

"What did you say?" I spun around, sitting on the counter. He sighed, irritated.

"We'll be getting a new employee sometime today. I want you to show him the ropes because you've been here the longest.."

"Huh?! What.. What about that good-for-nothing Ren?!"

"Sick."

"Yoh?"

"Out doing arrends for me."

"Ryo?"

"Out of town."

"…Uhmm….Uh….Wait! I can think of someone else!"

"Horo!"

"WHAT!? You're disrupting my train of thought!"

"You have no thought."

"Oh yeah.."

"I suggest you get ready to help him.." And with that, he turned and waddled away. Whether I liked it or not, I had to help him. This was just splendid. Yet another person working at this shit-heap. Why would anyone actually want to eat here let alone work.

Yoh was my best friend. He was always there. And when my family suddenly got poor, and I had to get my own job… it was no different. He agreed to work, too. Mainly because he knew I wouldn't except their money. And.. That I'd probably drive myself insane if I was alone.

Ren? He was a total jack-ass. But, what could I say? I loved the guy! Not technically—But he was loveable. It was he that made me realize that I was… gay.

It was sort of strange, really. I was never against gays..

I just never thought I'd become one.

So… About an hour later... An hour of poking at all the knick-knacks and plaques on the walls… An hour of making paper airplanes out of the napkins… The new employee showed up.

It was strange… This feeling I got. Because I couldn't tare my eyes away. He seemed so fragile, and delicate… Like a flower. He seemed.. Distant. Like the timid flame in the heavy darkness. As if all the pain and innocence repressed in his heart had become tangible and formed what his flesh contained: A tattered soul. He was somewhat feminine-like: Petite, slender, frail, and even down-right girly.

Bright green locks framed his heart-shaped face, which was pale and depressed a sorrow full look. His lips were plump, like a woman's, but not quite so. His skin was pale, and ghostly, but fit him well. Amongst his features, I found myself drawn to his emerald eyes rimmed in thick black lashes. At the moment, they remained hooded and glazed in a day-dream, but they were so… so… indescribable. I got butterflies doing summersaults in my stomach and my chest fluttered when he glanced up at me and sent me a small.. chirpy smile.

Utsukushii…. (Beautiful.)

"H…..Hello? Are…..You…. Horo-san?" He glanced up with doubtful eyes.

I tore myself from my fantasy, "Yep. That's me." I shoved to words. I couldn't…. look away. He was like the sun. Once you look you can't pull away, but you know it's wrong. Or at least I did when he caught on, and turned his head away to hide the faint, pink blush on his plush cheeks.

Adorable.

I might even like him more than food!

I grinned slyly, walking over stylishly and draped my arm across his shoulder. "And you are?"

"…I'm…. I'm Lyserg."

I played with the name. Lyserg.. It fit him so. Of course, I preferred something more along the lines of Tenshi (Angel). But, I suppose Lyserg would have to do for now.

He was like… The angel sent to me from heaven.

My Tenshi.

------------------------------

Please Review. C'mon.. The button's right there... 


End file.
